A's Combat: The Belkan War
by Lone Wolf NEO
Summary: Ten years ago, there was a war that engulfed the world. Ten years ago, two mages were sent to stop the war from destroying peace and hope for freedom. Ten years ago, the story began.
1. The City in Ruins

**Prologue   
The City in Ruins **

"I think this is the place."

Sitting on remains of a machinery piece, journalist Fate Testarossa took her time and enjoyed her orange juice. She used the opportunity to look around the city ruins and took a few snapshots. Occasionally she would look up into the sky and write a couple of paragraphs in her notepad and sketch several scribbles. She would also review the files she carried along, making sure she did not miss anything important.

"Time awaits no one."

Fate stood up. High-definition digital SLR camera slung on her left shoulder, and backpack on her right shoulder, she resumed her journey. Today, her assignment was to seek for the former ace of the Belkan War. She knew the person very much; weeks prior to the trip she was informed that the person, known among the circle of journalism as "Solo Wing Pixie" was fighting in the country of Deloria as a volunteer soldier. Despite the danger of civil war, and possible risk of kidnapped by local tribes, she accepted the assignment (aptly entitled _"Special Report on the Warriors of the Belkan War") _as she was very eager to unfold the untold story of Belkan War and those who had fought it.

Fate's journey came to an end when she arrived at an old café. It was riddled with holes, and smokes were venting out of the building. There was no one in and around the vicinity. The café was vacant, as she saw through the window pane. "Well, I guess everyone's busy at the battlefield today," she shrugged.

Fate approached the door. She gave it a nudge, and it opened with a cranking sound. Carefully she entered the premise and navigated through debris and unexploded artillery shells, occasionally slipping off her feet when she accidentally tripped over a chair. She headed to the upper floor, taking pictures with her camera while navigating along the unstable floor.

She stopped.

A person was standing next to a window. It was a woman, fully in military clad. She was holding what looked like a battle staff with three-pointed blades on its tip. There was a dull scarf wrapped around her neck. _This must be the person_, she thought.

Fate approached the person. A couple of coughs were enough to get her attention. "My name is Fate Testarossa," she introduced, "and I am here to complete my assignment on the Belkan War. If you don't mind, would you like to be interviewed?"

The person stared at her. For a while, her eyes were gloomy and uneasy. Fate became nervous; maybe this was not the right time to have an interview.

Then she giggled. "Oh, you must be from the news agency. I was told that you'd arrive sometimes. I just didn't expect you'd come here alone." She took a nearby chair and sat on it. She coughed for a couple of times and swayed her untidy hair. "I am Hayate Yagami. Pleased to meet you, Miss Testarossa."

"Please call me Fate instead," Fate reasoned and took out her notepad. "So, Miss Yagami--"

"Hayate is enough," the woman reminded. "Oh, Fate. _Please_ drop the title. I'd rather be casual today."

"Oh, okay, then." Fate began writing on the notebook. "Hayate, you were also known as Solo Wing during the Belkan War. Once the member of 6th Division, 66th Special Force Unit, Time-Space Administration Bureau, you had flown together with your flight leader throughout the war."

Hayate inexplicably laughed. "Oh, her?" She took her time and corrected the clip that decorated her brown hair. "Yes, I'd known her. It's going to take a while. It happened years ago."

"You knew her, Hayate?" Fate asked.

Hayate nodded. She corrected her seating posture and held the battle staff firmly between her arms. "Did you know, there are three kinds of mages? Those who strike hard, those who seek for opportunity, and those who read the tide of battle. Those are the threes, and she? …she was a true mage."

Fate attentively wrote down Hayate's words. She was fascinated; she had interviewed various people who had been involved in Belkan War, but this was her first time she would listen to introduction as unique as Hayate's.

She looked back at Hayate. She remained silent. "Uhh… Hayate?" she called. "Can we… begin the interview?"

The woman smiled.

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's note**: this is an alternate setup of _Magical Lyrical Nanoha_, crossed over with _Ace Combat Zero: the Belkan War_. The idea came up after I saw the Nanoha A's Combat video on Youtube, and I told myself "the crossover looks very awesome. What if I go and write a story based on the video?" Along the duration of the project, I had to squeeze my brain to work on the project, including creating original characters for _Nanoha Universe_ and using various terminologies from _Ace Combat Zero_ (quotes included). Some of the featured characters may contradict their original role.

Anyway, here it is. After months of plans and headaches (not considering the hiatus), I present you…

x-x-x-x-x

**A's Combat   
The Belkan War **

**Written by: **  
Lone Wolf NEO

**Conceived by: **  
Lone Wolf NEO

_And so, with the words of "Solo Wing Pixie", the curtain rises… _

_"It was cold and snowy day…" _


	2. Glacial Skies

**CHAPTER 1  
GLACIAL SKIES**

**Please see**: all characters are referred to with their first name preceding their family names. Some of the names used in this story are preserved for convenience of readers. Nanoha and Hayate are going to be referred as Cipher and Pixie respectively, unless stated. The word 'mage' will be used to refer to all magic-using soldiers and mercenaries in general.

-x-x-x-x-

_Ten years ago, there was a war that engulfed the world._

_The establishment of Belkan Federal Review on March 28__th__, 1988, caused the democratic government to collapse. Anarchy soon followed, and with no proper administration to look after the country, a group of militaristic officers assumed control of the Presidential Palace and established dictatorship decree._

_On March 25__th__, 1995, Belka mobilized its armed force in the decisive Blitzkrieg campaign and annexed each and every one of its neighbouring countries. Their priority target was the peaceful Republic of Ustio, formerly Belka's prosperous autonomous province that suddenly broke away from Belka prior to the Federal Review. The breakaway greatly affected Belka's industrial sectors as Ustio was essentially the nation's economic source and it caused Belka to collapse and plunged into Great Depression. At such, Belkan military brass felt it was an obligation to free the people from their demise and restored their glory._

_On April 1__st__, led by the legendary Belkan Air Force, Belka invaded Ustio and annexed the entire country in only a day. Ninety percent of the land fell to Belkan forces' Blitzkrieg, and only a fraction of the nation left untouched._

_On April 2__nd__, Belkan Air Force moved out to Asura Mountains where the republic's air force was stationed. Expecting mediocre resistance from Ustio Air Force, they sent in their drone bombers to flatten the airbase and completely annihilate Ustio's fighting capability. What did they never realize was that their destiny was about to be forever sealed, as they were greeted by two fearless mercenaries coming out of nowhere._

_This is the story…_

x-x-x-x-x

_// Asura Air Base, 13:00 hours, 02 April, 1995 //_

Two mages flew across the mountains, racing against each other as they soared through the sky. They were silent, fully concentrated on their mission. The iciness did not deter them, and nothing would stand a chance against them.

One of them finally broke off the silence. "It's starting to come down," the mage who donned the red left wing spoke. "And we're finally getting to jump into action, eh Cipher?" said Hayate Yagami, member of Ustio Air Force's 6th Division, 66th Air Force Unit.

Her buddy, Nanoha Takamachi, leader of the 66th Air Force Unit (otherwise known as Galm Team) chuckled. "I know. I can hardly wait."

"_This is Base Command," _a voice spoke inside their earpiece._ "Guess all you girls managed to get up. Galm 1, Galm 2, maintain course."_

Hayate activated her earpiece. "This is Galm 2. Roger that."

"Galm 1, roger," Nanoha replied.

**Base Command: **_"Bearing 315, Belkan bombers approaching."_

"No one wants to bail out into a mountain of ice," Hayate joked and turned her sight to Nanoha. "We're counting on you, flight leader." Nanoha nodded and focused on the flight path before her. "You aren't the talkative one, eh? That's understandable," Hayate chuckled.

**Base Command: **_"All units prepare to intercept."_

Hayate chuckled. "You better have our pay ready and waiting."

**Base Command: **_"That's assuming you both are going to make it through this alive."_

"Be ready to pay up," Hayate replied and followed Nanoha's lead. "We'll be back before you know it."

The flight was lengthy, yet the two mages finally arrived. They halted in midair as to observe the battlefield, and received updates from Base Command. _"Galm Team, you must shoot down all bombers before they approach our base. Don't let them come close."_

"Roger," Nanoha replied. "We're on our way." They flew past several Ustian mercenaries who waved to them; Nanoha simply smirked to them, while Hayate returned the wave to them.

**Base Command: **_"Galm 2, don't get too strayed from you leader. You might need her help anytime."_

Hayate chuckled. "This is Galm 2. I know what I'm doing."

"Let's split up," Nanoha spoke. "This way we can attack them completely by surprise."

"Roger, Galm 1." Hayate waved a salute and headed to the leftmost corner of the battlefield. Nanoha headed right and approached her spot in seconds. She clenched her hand on her battle staff. "Let's go, Raising Heart."

_--"Alright. Initiating Combat Mode."--_

**Ustio Control Tower: **_"This is Control Tower. Galm 1, two Belkan bombers are headed toward your position. Please intercept."_

"Roger." She looked to the front and saw a Belkan soldier flying ahead of bomber drones. _An easy target_. She pursued after the mage who was surprised by her presence and tried outrunning her. Nanoha increased her flight speed and aimed Raising Heart at the escaping mage.

_--"Target Identified. Divine Buster."--_

"Shoot!"

A tiny, concentrated magenta-coloured particle beam was shot. It blasted through the air and collided with the soldier. _"I've been shot!"_ the mage shouted. _"Disengaging from battlefield!"_ His team-mates were calling him out for damage report but there was no answer as the mage was already leaving the airspace.

**Ustio Squadron: **_"Galm Team, Belkan bombers are approaching."_

Nanoha turned around. She saw two Belkan bomber drones, constructed to resemble real strategic bomber, heading towards her position. She made haste to the drones, fired another Divine Buster, and broke left as the drones fell into the mountains.

"Nice work, buddy!" Hayate complimented.

Nanoha took no attention of either twos. She headed straight to another group of bombers, leaving allied squadrons behind. She faced several more Belkan soldiers who were better prepared than the one she shot down. "This is not going to be an easy task," she pondered and halted hundreds of feet from them.

"Mercenaries, huh?" one of the soldiers chided and withdrew his Armed Device. "Let's see if you can handle us."

The soldiers charged at Nanoha, but Raising Heart's quick reflex with Flash Move ensured they missed. Nanoha manoeuvred over the soldiers before charged at them; she swung Raising Heart at one of them and knocked him out of air with Flash Impact.

"Captain!" The other two soldiers were enraged and pounced at Nanoha, but were shot down by Hayate's long-range projectile. Nanoha turned around and saw her wingman sporting a thumb's up with a smile.

"Thanks, Galm 2," she spoke.

"No problem, buddy," Hayate replied.

Nanoha turned her attention to another group of bombers. She headed toward them and aimed Raising Heart at her targets. Several small energy balls materialized in front of the staff and became intensified until Nanoha shouted the command "Shoot!" The rapid-reaction attack chased after the bombers and escorting Belkan soldiers and sent them into the snowy mountains.

"_I thought Ustio Air Force is toast for good!"_ a Belkan soldier who flew one of the manned bombers exclaimed.

"_They're hiring mercenaries, but they aren't match for us!"_ his friend chided.

"_Then can you explain who those twos are? They aren't ordinary people!"_ the soldier replied. _"Damn it! To be outwitted by mere mercenaries…!"_

Nanoha continued engaging the bomber fleet. Occasionally she would break to allow Hayate to take turn. Their perfect combination sent the invading soldiers in disarray, and much to the Belkan soldiers' chagrin, they attacked as if nothing would ever stand a chance in their and their Devices' way. The escorts, despite their best efforts to protect the bombers, found themselves overwhelmed and unable to fend themselves against the mages duo.

**Base Command:** _"Base Command to Galm Team. 95 of Belkan bombers have been shot down. You're almost at it. Keep up the work."_

"We're almost there," Hayate uttered and dodged several projectiles fired by Belkan soldiers. "If we can finish this quickly, we'll be able to get back home."

Nanoha nodded to agree. She turned back to an attacking soldier and blocked his melee with Protection. She endured the tackle for a while before she screamed "BARRIER BURST!" and knocked the attacker out of way. She fired another Divine Buster and sent the Belkan soldier into the mountains.

"_Galm Team! A Belkan bomber has breached our defence line!"_ a mercenary reported. _"It's heading towards your way at vector 121-33! Intercept it!"_

They wasted no time. Immediately they headed to the location and saw a high-speed bomber outrunning Ustian mercenaries. "It's the B-70X Valkyrie," Hayate spoke and was almost knocked off course when the delta-winged plane flew past them. "Another Belkan manned bomber plane. I thought they'd only use drones."

"_Galm Team! Don't let it approach Asura Air Base!"_ Base Command shouted. _"Do whatever it takes to destroy it!"_

"I'll try slowing it down. Galm 1, destroy the bomber when I give the signal." Nanoha nodded and flew a bit forward off Hayate's position. Hayate began setting up a jamming spell and was later heard reciting a spell in Belkan dialect. Nanoha took no attention of the ceremonial spell and began setting up Raising Heart for long-range bombardment. Already Raising Heart was glowing brightly, and a magenta glob of concentrated magical energy materialized in front of the staff, encircled by two magic rings.

**Base Command**: _"Galm Team! Shoot down the bomber!"_

Hayate's eyes widened. She tossed her hand forward. "_Schicksalssiegel_!" The moment she shouted the name, an invisible blast of energy was shot and made contact with the bomber, effectively reducing its speed.

"_We're slowing down!"_

"_Increase energy input to booster engines!"_

"_I can't! The control panel is fried!"_

"_I can't believe we're dealing with a bunch of mercenaries!"_

"Nanoha, now!"

"Yosh!" Nanoha clenched her left hand on Raising Heart's staff. She squinted at the jammed bomber. The magical orb grew more intensified and it was only a matter of time before she released it in one shot.

"Divine…"

The orb started breaking apart.

"BUSTER!"

Raising Heart fired.

A narrow but strong particle beam pierced through the snowy sky. It ripped apart the bomber's left wing, and a large chunk of burnt metal was descending into the mountains. Cries of distress from the bomber crews could be heard over radio frequency before all of them ejected from the crippled plane.

"Galm 2 has one kill confirmed!" Hayate reported.

**Base Command: **_"Good job, Galm Team. No signs of Belkan bombers are remaining. Return to base. Mission accomplished."_

Nanoha lowered Raising Heart. "That was close," she whispered. "Thanks, Raising Heart."

_--"You're welcome, master."--_

"Phew. That was a piece of cake." Hayate approached Nanoha from the behind and patted her shoulder. "Good job, Galm 1." Nanoha merely smiled at the praise, and made haste to Asura Air Base; Hayate followed her lead. "Cipher, we'll be working together from now on. Pleased to meet you."

There was silence from Galm 2 before she chuckled. "Let's go home."

-x-x-x-x-

"_Yes. On that snow day, everything became a witness for our first cooperation as a team. I was very excited at the prospect of working with her as a wingman. You know how did I felt? I felt very happy."_


End file.
